Lefty
Lefty '''is the quaternary antagonist of ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. ''He is one of the four main antagonists. He, unlike the other animatronics, is in good condition. However, he does house the Puppet, the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Like other animatronics, Lefty will attempt to kill the main protagonist. It is unknown as of now if Lefty will attempt to kill any other late-night wanderers of the modern Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Appearance Lefty appears as a combination of Toy Freddy from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''and Fredbear from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4. ''He is almost entirely black and gray, except for his hat, blush, bow tie, and kneecaps, which are a pastel red. He also has a gold star on his chest. He is missing his right eye, and only has his left, hence the name Lefty. His fingers are segmented and he holds a golden microphone. Behavior '''WARNING: The following section contains much speculation, assumptions and theories. Please be wary and do not accept this information as fact. Lefty appears from any day onward when he is bought from the purchase catalog. If he is not bought, however, he will appear from Friday onward if he is salvaged (successfully or not). Pre-Series Lefty's backstory ties into Five Nights at Freddy's 2, ''and the Five Nights at Freddy's novels. The Puppet, the main antagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2, can be seen inside of Lefty in his rare bootup screen. This ties into the Security Puppet's minigame, where several children can be seen looking out the window at a girl trapped outside, getting soaked in the rain (This is later revealed to be Charlie, Henry's daughter and the main protagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's books). The Puppet does its job and goes outside to save her. However, by the time it arrives, it's too late, as Charlie has been murdered and thrown behind the building. The rain also causes the Puppet to malfunction; despite this, it keeps pressing on until it reaches Charlie. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Charlie's ghost then takes control of the Puppet's body, triggering the events of the Give Gifts, Give Life ''minigame from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2, ''as well as essentially causing the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 1 & 2 to occur, as the spirits of the original five slaughtered children would not be able to possess the animatronic bodies without the Puppet. Later, Henry, her father, is quick to react and stuffs the Puppet inside of Lefty, knowing she'll go rampant if she's left unbound. He sets the lullaby used to calm the Puppet in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''on a loop inside of it to keep her at bay. '''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator' Many years in the future, Henry creates the pizzeria from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator ''and, like the other animatronics, Lefty AKA the Puppet is lured there by the familiar scents and sounds Henry used to trick them. And, like the other animatronics, Lefty and the Puppet are burned, allowing Charlie's spirit, along with Elizabeth and the spirits of Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Ballora, to go free. Ultimate Custom Night Lefty will also make a reappearance in the upcoming Ultimate Custom Night update for the game, an update that adds a custom night featuring characters from every Five Nights at Freddy's game. In it, he is always in the left hall closet, and he will become increasingly agitated as it gets louder or hotter. The only way to soothe him is to use the global music box, which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained. Trivia * Lefty is one of the three animal-based salvage animatronics in the game. * A drawing of Lefty can be seen in the office. * Lefty's only line is "Shhh..." * Lefty is the only animatronic that can be purchased and/or salvaged. * Lefty is required for the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement. * Lefty was designed to trap and sooth the Puppet, the main antagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2, ''as seen in his blueprint under C ("Dream Wand"/Soother). * Lefty's blueprint is one of the four shown in the Insanity ending. * Lefty is missing his left eye, hence the name. * Lefty is the only salvage animatronic that wasn't seen burning in the Completion ending. Gallery 1426.png|Lefty's salvage minigame - first phase 1434.png|Lefty's salvage minigame - second phase LeftySalvagePhase3.png|Lefty's salvage minigame - phase three Webp.net-gifmaker (3).gif|Lefty's jumpscare on Friday. LeftySalvageScare.gif|Lefty's jumpscare in his salvage minigame 2009.png|Lefty's rare bootup screen. 2014.png|Lefty's blueprint. 1583.png|The cardboard cutout in Lefty's place if he was bought prior to Friday. LeftyFull.png|Lefty in the purchase catalog. LeftyOnstageIdle.gif|Lefty onstage. 1006.png|Lefty in the left closet in Ultimate Custom Night, deactivated. 128.png|Lefty's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. 1008.png|Lefty in the left closet in Ultimate Custom Night, awakening. 1011.png|Lefty in the left closet in Ultimate Custom Night, poised to attack. 1009.png|Lefty in the left closet in Ultimate Custom Night, rising. LeftyJumpscareUCN.gif|Lefty's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. Audio '''Dialogue' "Shh..." "Shh...it will all be over soon." "Shh...there is room for one more." "Shh...come spend eternity inside, with me." "Shh...I've been looking for you, and now I will never let you go." "Shh...I'm so glad that I found you. Let me make room for you."Category:Animatronics